


Start of a new day

by CureIcy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Borderline crack, Fluff, M/M, Monster Jon - Freeform, Monster Martin, Two eldritch boyfriends are better than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureIcy/pseuds/CureIcy
Summary: Martin Blackwood is comprised of fog and gay yearning. Jonathan Sims is comprised of eyeballs and trauma. They’re deeply in love and have good cows of their own.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Start of a new day

Mornings started like this:

....Incorporeal. They were incorporeal when they slept, Jon a swirling nebula of omniscient void, Martin a barely there wisp of breath and warmth. They drifted together, free of the flesh that bound and constrained them, essences merging back and forth in a form of love unique to them.

But every beginning has to end, and their beginning ended when the rooster crowed and Martin blearily dragged himself out of bed, leaving a smoky arm behind.

“Jon, I need both arms to milk to cows. Joooon.” Martin tried to grab it, but it slipped through his fingers like fog. Because of course, that’s what it was.

“I guess you can have it,” Jon said, heaving a sigh. He made no effort to stand up, though, and Martin climbed on the bed to grab his arm only to lose his balance and dissolve into panicked mist. When he reformed again, Jon was clinging to him like the touch starved octopus he was.

“There. Now you’ve got all the arms you need to milk the cows, and more to hold you,” he said, grinning with satisfaction. His smile had too many eyes and his limbs had too many teeth.

“Jon, go back to bed. I’ll join you when I’m done with the chores.” Martin tried peeling his husband off, to mixed results.

“Mahtinnnnnnn!” Jon complained, manifesting an extra blobby appendage to hold on.

“Jon, please. I have to milk the cows. Bessie and Clara get anxious if I’m too late.”

“‘S cold without you.”

“It’s colder outside,”Martin reasoned.

In response, Jon glared at the down comforter until it gave a startled yelp and settled itself around his shoulders, trembling in fear. Jon mumbled an apology to the blanket and snuggled deeper into the curve of Martin’s neck, wrapping the blanket around them both.

“I don’t even have to get a coat, do I,” Martin said, sunlight casting soft rainbows at impossible angles through his fog. Physics said no to that, but Martin was comprised of 80% mist and 20% homosexuality, so at this point physics threw up its hands in frustration.

The early morning mist hung low on the dewy grass and danced its welcome at Martin’s arrival, and Jon drifted vaguely off his shoulders like an eldritch cloud of cuddly bi eyeballs. The cows were entirely apathetic to the appearance of the supernatural, and just happy enough to be milked.

Their story ended like this: there was no sudden ending, no abrupt apocalypse, and the safe hideaway became a home. Daisy began the slow process of recovery after Basira brought her back from the edge of relapse, Georgie and Melanie eventually reached out, and the last time the six of them saw each other was at the wedding. Daisy carried a crutch and kept a pinky linked around someone else’s at all times, Melanie came with a cane and a fresh sense of sass, the weather was beautiful, and Jon kissed Martin and found he liked it.

Are they human? Perhaps.

Are they deeply in love with each other and falling back in love with the world? Always and forever.


End file.
